


Verita Liberabit Vos

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Johnlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Depressed John, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Heartbreaking, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puede recordar el día en que fue olvidado, pero puede recordar el momento en que decidió rendirse. Porque John Watson ha de morir para que Sherlock Holmes entienda lo que ha perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Verita Liberabit Vos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95984) by MrsCumberbatch. 



> **ADVERTENCIA** Este fanfic hará sangrar y llorar sus corazones hasta que ya no puedan más - aunque admito que es hermoso, y realmente admiro a MrsCumberbatch por escribir esta belleza. No recuerdo por qué no lo había puesto aquí, pero por fin llegó con sus respectivas etiquetas. :3  
>  Este fanfic es una **traducción autorizada** y probablemente vaya a re-editarlo más adelante, por lo que lamento los errores de comprensión que pude haber cometido.

_"El silencio es la falta relativa o total de sonido audible. También podría referirse a la ausencia de comunicación._

_El silencio se refiere a las comunicaciones no verbales y conexión espiritual."_

.

Una pálida mano frota sus ojos azules y los deja bailar hasta que se encuentran con el reloj al lado de su cama. No importa qué hora es, porque él conoce todo acerca del tiempo. Porque espera, sigue esperando, pero sabe que no va a esperar más. Luego, cambia la posición de su cuerpo tratando de no molestar al hombre que duerme a su lado. Lo consigue, y luego sus ojos se posan en el techo y sonríe, porque piensa o al menos cree, que ha estado observando el mismo punto al azar en ese techo blanco e interminable por unos meses.

Su rubia y ahora grisácea cabeza gira hacia un lado y ve los cajones. Sobre los muebles de lujo puede ver varias fotos que estuvo insistiendo en poner allí. Las cuenta con sus ojos siguiendo cada una de ellas y recuerda los últimos días. Pero se da cuenta, con un tono de tristeza y dolor en su mirada azul, que no puede recordar. Entonces decide a moverse de nuevo, y su cabeza se vuelve hacia el otro lado y se encuentra con una cabeza oscura y rizada, que pertenece al hombre con el que ha estado viviendo y que con el que está casado desde hace más de diez años. Sus fosas nasales están bien abiertas e inhala su aroma, reconociendo el champú de la ducha previa antes de ir a la cama. No puede ver su cara, por lo que empieza a contar sus cabellos hasta perderse rápidamente en ellos cuando se da cuenta que son demasiado oscuros para contarlos todos.

John frunce el ceño. No hay cosas para ver, para contar, para tocar o al menos pensar en su falta de sueño. Tal vez sea hora para un té. Sus pies se sienten tan fríos cuando tocan el suelo que le hacen suspirar en silencio y luego hace su camino a la puerta. Pero, para tener una manera de salir de la habitación tiene que caminar delante de él. Su mano izquierda se detiene en el pomo de la puerta y se mueve suavemente, sin hacer un solo ruido.

Se detiene.

John le mira e incluso en la oscuridad, puede apreciar el rostro de su marido. No ha cambiado en todo este tiempo. Sherlock Holmes se ve exactamente como se veía cuando se conocieron. Pero luego frunce el ceño ante lo que está viendo. Su marido se ve tan pacífico en su sueño, que John se pregunta si está teniendo un buen sueño, o si está teniendo un buen momento para dormir. Porque Sherlock Holmes sólo se ve tranquil en su sueño.

Porque ese hombre, el mismo que afirmar que dormir es inútil y una cosa mundana que hacer todas las noches, es el único que puede conciliar el sueño. John Watson perdió la capacidad de conciliar un sueño normal hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que si tuviese una mancha negra en su alma, en lo profundo de su conciencia que le impide conciliar el sueño.

Decide irse. No quería molestar más.

La tetera está encendida y la taza tiene una bolsita de té, lista para su uso y hacer a un hombre miserable feliz durante al menos cinco minutos. Y John sonríe ante la broma, porque sabe que puede ser feliz sólo bebiendo té, pero el hombre no vive solamente de té, ¿verdad? No, si lo hiciera, John podría haber sido el dueño de su propia fábrica de té desde hace mucho tiempo.

Algunas personas necesitan dinero para ser felices. Algunos otros necesitan amigos para ser felices. Otros están contentos con su trabajo. Pero John Watson tiene a alguien para hacerlo feliz. De hecho, esa persona duerme en su cama junto a él todas las noches, y de nuevo, John Watson no es un hombre feliz y no lo ha sido hace un largo tiempo.

La tetera está hirviendo y llena la taza. Ve cómo la bolsita flota en el agua caliente y se la lleva con él. Entonces piensa que tal vez el azúcar le ayudaría. Abre el armario sólo para darse cuenta de que ellos, corrección – _él_  no fue a la tienda la semana pasada. John suspira y pierde todas sus esperanzas de encontrar un poco de leche en la nevera. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, la taza con té Earl Grey puede darle unos cinco minutos de placer y alegría. La mira y sonríe. Y cuando está sentado en su sillón, solo, en la sala de estar, trata de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que realmente sonrió. Y entonces no puede recordar.

John gira la pequeña lámpara sobre la repisa de la chimenea y suspira de nuevo. El sillón de cuero negro vacío delante de él es frío y ha sido poco utilizado en los últimos meses. Su dueño, un hombre alto y delgado no está en casa tanto como solía estarlo antes. Se inclina hacia atrás, y toma la almohada Union Jack del suelo y la deja reposar sobre su regazo. Su mirada sube a las cortinas, y se alegra de que estén abiertas. Sus ojos y sus oídos están atentos y pueden ver la pobre luz del sol que viene de la calle transitada. También puede escuchar a los dueños abriendo la tienda y llevando el pan recién horneado a la cafetería de abajo. Tuerce la boca al darse cuenta de que no ha comido un desayuno normal y adecuado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Oye pasos que vienen desde el interior de su habitación y se aprieta a sí mismo en su lugar. Suspira por dentro y deja que sus ojos se cierren por un rato, antes de escuchar los pasos que golpean el suelo de madera y se acercan a él. John cuenta. Uno, un paso. Dos, dos pasos. Tres, y el hombre, el dueño de esos pasos se detiene. Y cuando John abre los ojos, ve a su marido tomando su abrigo y su bufanda y dejándole sin decir una palabra. John Watson se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que compartieron una conversación. Y ríe porque puede recordarlo, puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que compartieron una conversación, John recuerda la última palabra dicha:  _No_. Y esa palabra estalló en sus oídos hace mucho tiempo.

El ex soldado suspira de nuevo, pero suspira con alivio. Porque a veces levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo y enviar un rápido y honesto gracias al Dios que cree que está por encima de él por no ser capaz de recordar el tono de la voz de Sherlock Holmes. El problema no es lo encontrarlo y cómo lo han perdido, el problema es olvidarlo.

A veces se pregunta por qué sigue viviendo allí, cuando sabe que no es más que otra pieza del mobiliario para el otro hombre. Pero John es feliz, porque no es otra clase de mueble, es uno especial. No necesita ser pulido o limpiado o incluso llenarse de libros, marcos u objetos decorativos. Él puede limpiarse, llenarse e incluso moverse a sí mismo cuando sabe que está molestando.

Nada va a pasar si se queda allí, sentado en un sillón sosteniendo una taza fría y vacía. El mundo no se mueve a su alrededor.

Y es feliz por eso.

En el trabajo, la vida es fácil. John sabe que está ayudando a la gente, y a pesar de que su trabajo no es el de un doctor en África o tal vez en lo profundo de la selva del Amazonas en América del Sur, es feliz cuando ve a sus pacientes recuperar su salud. Y, por lo general, se lo agradecen con más de un guiño o una sonrisa. Le dan dibujos de un hombre de ojos azules que viste una bata blanca sobre un puente colorido. Y sonríe a la niña frente a él y luego a su madre preocupada, y recuerda el momento en que tuvo que tomar uno de los turnos de cirugía pediátrica. Y todo empezó ahí.

Fue difícil a veces porque los niños no pueden expresar con certeza dónde o cómo les duele, pero la sonrisa y la felicidad en sus rostros después de un diagnóstico y de una recuperación completa le llena el pecho de orgullo. Y cuando las cosas en casa no eran las mejores, sus pequeños pacientes estaban allí para hacerle sentir feliz.

Era feliz. Todo el mundo sabía de su cambio en su carrera. Todos menos su propio marido. Y cuando llegó con su nuevo título en un marco, decidió que quería colgarlo en la pared de su oficina y no en su apartamento. Porque quien realmente se preocupaba por él en aquellos días eran sus pacientes. No Sherlock Holmes, que dejó de preocuparse desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero a John no le importaba.

O al menos lo intenta.

Sigue intentándolo.

Y lo consigue.

Se libera.

La madre le sonríe y le sonríe de vuelta. La niña se siente perdida, fuera de escena y se sube a su regazo. John le acaricia el pelo rubio, largo y rizado y le da una paleta. John le advierte que se la coma después de comer y ella asiente con la cabeza. Y una vez que sale de su oficina, otro pequeño entra. Otro dibujo que dejan sobre la mesa, otra sonrisa que adorna su rostro, otra paleta que deja el pequeño bolsillo de su bata blanca y otra madre preocupada que le da las gracias.

Mira el reloj y suspira con pesar. Su cambio va a acabar pronto y eso significa que tiene que irse. Y estar en casa, y verlo. John no quiere verlo. No hoy, ni nunca. El nuevo pediatra pregunta si alguien no ha venido a trabajar, o si lo necesitan para un turno extra.

No lo hacen.

.

Abre la puerta y las luces están encendidas. El hombre que duerme a su lado cada noche está tumbado en el sofá, vestido con su pijama y su bata azul. La nariz de John nota una nueva fragancia, pero hace caso omiso de ella cuando, en lo profundo de su mente, sabe lo que significa esa nueva esencia.

Sus manos pálidas llevan dos bolsas de la tienda y su mochila. John apresura su camino a la cocina y pone toda la comida que había comprado en la nevera. Trajo azúcar, y gracias a Dios que lo hizo porque no ha sido feliz bebiendo su Earl Grey sin azúcar y se supone que le dará cinco minutos de felicidad, alegría y una vida plena. El té no le ha dado esos sentimientos últimamente.

Los ojos azules de John se posan en una cesta llena de ropa sucia y suspira cansado. Es tarde, necesita esa ropa y obviamente nadie la lavará. Sacude la cabeza y decide que no va a decir una palabra al respecto. Va a mantener la boca cerrada, va a lavarla y rezar por lograr tener un par de pantalones y su bata blanca secos para otro día en el trabajo mañana.

La televisión está encendida, pero de nuevo, nadie está escuchándola o viéndola. Se mueve desde la cocina a la sala de estar para preguntarle si iba a comer. La garganta de John está seca y duele. Cada vez que quiere hablar con él, no puede articular una palabra. Porque estar cerca de él duele.

Y Sherlock Holmes no sabe lo doloroso que es. Lo doloroso que es su existencia, su silencio, su presencia e incluso su respiración.

John se detiene. Mira por la ventana y recuerda el trato especial que recibe de Angelo. El hombre italiano, propietario de una del más bello y más acogedor restaurante en Londres le aseguró que ellos – _él_ tendría toda la comida que quisiera de forma gratuita. Y el doctor odiaba ir a comer sin tener que pagar cuando tenía dinero en el bolsillo, pero esta vez tenía que salir. Necesita aire y tiene que alejarse. Y cuando Billy, uno de los ayudantes de Angelo señala la misma mesa que solía pedir cada vez después de un caso, la que está delante de la ventana, él sacude la cabeza y decide sentarse en la última mesa que encuentra. Espaguetis. Ordena espaguetis y el hombre vuelve, con su ligero y característico acento italiano y le saluda, pero no pregunta por su marido. John no puede sentirse más aliviado.

Niega con la cabeza cuando Billy le ofrece vino. Es púrpura; el líquido violeta en el interior de la botella le hace sentirse enfermo, porque John, en el profundo de su mente y alma, odia el púrpura. No puede ver nada bueno en ese tono.

El púrpura era el color del amor, la pasión. El púrpura era el color de Sherlock.

El púrpura es el color del odio, la indiferencia y el silencio.

Se está haciendo tarde, y tiene trabajo mañana muy temprano. John deja que su mirada baile en el cielo. Las estrellas están brillando, más que cualquier otro día, si le preguntan, y trata de recordar las constelaciones y los planetas que aprendió en la escuela primaria. John sonríe. Sonríe porque tiene un cartel con todos los planetas en su oficina y cada vez que tiene que distraer a sus pequeños pacientes de las vacunas, les pide que miren ese cartel y nombren todos los planetas del Sistema Solar.

Pero cuando se detiene es cuando se da cuenta que está en frente de su puerta. No puede recordar cómo llegó hasta allí, pero eventualmente sube las escaleras y sólo puede escuchar el silencio. Debe estar dormido.  _Por favor, Dios, dime que está durmiendo,_  es lo que cruza su mente y suspira con alivio al ver que el otro hombre está en realidad durmiendo. Sherlock Holmes duerme como un bebé y John sospecha que está tomando pastillas para dormir porque no es una persona que va a la cama a las diez de la noche y se despierta muy temprano en la mañana para el trabajo. El doctor lo sabe desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. El Detective apenas dormía, pero ahora duerme, incluso si el techo se está cayendo sobre ellos.

John va a ver la ropa. Los pantalones están secos así como su bata.

Se cambia de ropa y quita los edredones y las sábanas y cierra los ojos sólo para abrirlos y ver ese punto al azar en el techo. Se pregunta si ese punto se ríe de él. Cada noche, se encuentran y cada noche, John rueda en diferentes posiciones hasta que sus ojos se cierran finalmente y se pegan.

El ex médico del ejército está ahora en los brazos de Morfeo. El dios griego del sueño le lleva a las situaciones más imposibles y, a veces encantadoras. Se acuerda de uno, uno en el que están juntos y nada ni nadie puede impedir que se amen. Las manos de John viajan por la cabeza rizada de Sherlock y el otro hombre sonríe. Es el dueño de una de las más bellas sonrisas que John ha visto. Pero sólo puede ver esa sonrisa en sus sueños. En la realidad, no le sonríe. Y se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que vio esa sonrisa.

Pero el dios griego es bueno cuando le lleva a esas hermosas memorias que John está tan agradecido. Porque prefiere tener esos recuerdos en sus sueños y no cuando está despierto. Porque no puede permitirse llorar como las muchas veces ha querido.

Morfeo parece estar enojado, porque violentamente lanza a John de regreso a la Tierra. Y el despertador suena en su mesita de noche y antes de que su marido pudiera decir una palabra, lo apaga y se dirige al baño.

John sonríe al espejo y decide ser feliz durante cinco minutos con una cálida taza de Earl Grey con azúcar y leche, por favor. A veces se olvida que no vive solo, que alguien está durmiendo a su lado todas las noches, que es lo más cerca que están ahora. Sólo comparten una cama, una sábana y un edredón cálido.

Encuentra a Sherlock apoyándose en el mostrador de la cocina, bebiendo té y mirándole directamente a los ojos. John se detiene, deja la bata blanca sobre una de las sillas y murmura unas palabras por primera vez en días.

—Buenos días.

Y reza para no oír nada a cambio. Nada. Ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera un respiro. Pero sus ojos azules se abren cuando ven su taza llena de té, leche y dos de azúcar listo para él.

John se sienta en su lugar habitual, en su sillón y bebe su té.

Y es feliz.

Puede sentir el té caliente viajar desde su boca hacia el resto de su cuerpo, como gasolina. Los ojos de John se cierran y no pueden ver lo que está pasando frente de él, pero lo siente. Dedos sobre el teclado de un BlackBerry negro. A continuación, pasos alejándose de él. Un largo abrigo rozando la madera de la puerta y luego un golpe.

Sherlock se ha ido. Una vez más.

Cuando John termina su té, lava la taza y se alista. Su bolsa está llena de archivos, lápices, paletas y dos bocadillos para su descanso. Cuelga su bolsa en un hombro, el hombro derecho, el hombro bueno y luego toma la bata blanca con el otro brazo.

El clima fresco y un poco frío en Londres es aburrido y típico. Pero siente cómo cambia su expresión facial. Ya no es el prisionero de un amor que cree que se ha ido. Ahora es el doctor Watson, el favorito de los niños que frecuentan el consultorio.

John Watson tiene una doble vida. Vive dos vidas que son todo lo contrario, y esas vidas son como agua y aceite. Dos cosas que nunca podrían ser mezclados en una sola. Porque el doctor John Watson sabe que es mejor así. Debido a que el problema no es un problema. El problema es que duele. Lo que John Watson no quiere saber, corrección – _sabe_  pero opta por olvidar está en Baker Street. Porque John Watson es un masoquista. Lo que hay dentro de Baker Street le está haciendo daño, le está causando la sensación más dolorosa en su pecho, en su corazón. Pero decide quedarse y sufrir.

Mary está limpiando su oficina cuando llega y le sonríe a la enfermera. Le compró una placa especial y colorida para poner las paletas de sus pacientes y también hay flores en un florero. La oficina huele diferente, por supuesto, y los marcos con sus diplomas son también están limpias. Le dice que se ha tomado la libertad de limpiar su escritorio e incluso decorarlo para que se vea mejor para los niños. Se sienta y deja que sus ojos viajen por la nueva decoración: un jarrón con flores y una pequeña marioneta de un mono cerca de su ordenador. A su derecha, colocó la imagen de Sherlock en un nuevo marco, uno con corazones rosados y rojos. La placa con piruletas y caramelos son el último toque. Le da las gracias y le deja solo, permitiendo que el primer paciente entre.

Los minutos se han convertido en horas y es su hora de almorzar. John saca sus sándwiches y comparte la mitad con otro doctor. Hablan de nuevos medicamentos, congresos médicos y luego se da cuenta de que mañana es su cumpleaños. Y tiene que darles las gracias a las enfermeras por recordárselo. Todas son mujeres dulces, pero también son un poco exageradas. John escucha la preparación sobre el pastel, los regalos e incluso la decoración secreta del lugar. Mary sugiere invitar a su marido también, y John quiere gritar. Sherlock Holmes nunca estaría allí, deseándole un día feliz o sonriéndole a sus colegas.

John no puede ni siquiera imaginarlo con sus pacientes. Entonces se da cuenta de que Sherlock no lo sabe, no le importa que sea un pediatra ahora. Puede que no recuerde su cumpleaños.

Sherlock Holmes  _debe_  olvidar su cumpleaños.

.

Esta vez, Morfeo no aparece. John no puede creer que esté cerca de cumplir cuarenta y nueve solo, en un apartamento oscuro, viendo tele basura y bebiendo té sin leche. Se maldice a sí mismo. Compró leche el día anterior y ahora no hay leche, pero no va a preguntar dónde ha ido la leche, porque sabe o al menos cree donde o en que se ha utilizado.

Y, como se dijo antes, el té es la única cosa que hace que John Watson sea feliz. En su cumpleaños, no tiene esa felicidad y alegría hasta las ocho de la mañana, como todos los días.

John tiene que ir a trabajar y no hay nadie para decir adiós. Nadie que le desee un muy feliz día. Y una vez que está fuera de Baker Street, el otro John Watson nace de entre los árboles del Regent Park junto con una nueva sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Dios le da un día precioso, como un regalo de cumpleaños y sonríe porque a lo mejor lo está haciendo para compensar su tristeza. ¡Y carajo, lo está haciendo bastante bien!

Mary es la primera en felicitarlo. Y sus ojos azules se abren cuando ve la sala de espera. ' _Feliz Cumpleaños Dr. John'_  está escrito en un gran cartel que cuelga sobre la recepción. Tenía un montón de pequeñas manos pintadas en diferentes colores y en ellas se puede leer su nombre. Los nombres de sus pacientes. Todos ellos, todos esos niños que le dan una sonrisa todos los días y le iluminan su alma, esa alma oculta en la oscuridad.

También hay guantes, niños con tarjetas hechas en casa e incluso un enorme pastel de vainilla. El doctor Watson sonríe y dos o tres lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Las madres no pueden evitar una o dos lágrimas también, y sus hijos no entienden lo que está pasando. Ellos no quieren que su médico esté triste. Ellos quieren que sea feliz.

Porque hacía a todos felices.

Todos menos a sí mismo.

.

Miente. Se dice que su marido está ausente en el Scotland trabajando para la policía. Y lo hace porque quiere quedarse. John no quiere estar solo en Baker Street. No quiere estar encerrado dentro de esa jaula de nuevo.

Incluso cuando sabe que puede ser libre.

Pero es hora de volver, y nada puede detener ese momento. John abre la puerta, haciendo malabares con su bolso, su bata blanca, el cartel y una bolsa llena de tarjetas de cumpleaños y pequeños regalos. El personal de enfermería le dio un nuevo estetoscopio con colores divertidos. Y los otros médicos le dieron una nueva pluma con su nombre en él. Frunce el ceño. Puede sentir las luces y los movimientos en el suelo. John implora y reza casi en voz alta hacia el cielo encima de él el no compartir más de diez o veinte minutos con ese hombre.

La puerta está abierta y está ahí, tratando de arreglar una de las cuerdas de su violín caro y lujoso. Sherlock nunca se da la vuelta para saludarlo y nunca dice una palabra. John toma una ducha, cocina un poco de arroz y se sienta en su sillón a ver las noticias. Pone un plato sobre la mesa sin decir una palabra. Uno de los periodistas repite la fecha y John maldice en su interior. Pero termina su comida y se da vuelta para ver a su marido escribiendo furiosamente en su teléfono. No tocó la comida. John suspira en silencio, sólo para sí mismo, y se dirige a la cocina para lavar los platos y luego se va a su habitación. Mira el reloj en la mesilla de noche. Es medianoche. Su cumpleaños se ha ido. Tiene cuarenta y nueve ahora.

Y por primera vez en más de diez años, su marido no tiene nada que decir, ni una palabra.

El médico cierra los ojos y se encuentra con Morfeo. El dios griego toma su mano para darle otro buen sueño, y el personaje de la mitología sonríe. Sonríe porque hoy John merece más. Nadie le está dando lo que merece. Su marido le da por sentado. John se da por sentado. Así, en sus sueños, será el hombre que merece ser. Pero oigan, no es ese hombre no porque la gente no quiera que lo sea. No es el hombre que merece ser porque él no quiere serlo.

En su sueño, John es libre.

John está caminando por el parque, de la mano con él. Está sonriendo y hablando. Sherlock le pregunta a John cómo fue su día y el doctor responde naturalmente. Sus palabras, sus labios se mueven, sus manos se siente tan natural que John se olvida que no han estado así desde hace mucho tiempo. También hay niños corriendo entre ellos, sonriendo y riendo. Pero todo es acerca de ellos. Sólo ellos.

Lo siente. Siente como que han pasado siglos desde que estuvieron allí caminando y hablando con las manos pegadas entre sí. John mira hacia arriba, buscando a Morfeo pero no aparece. Lo único que puede es escucharlo. El dios griego le pregunta si quiere quedarse. Sus labios se mueven en una forma tal que casi lo convence. Los encantos de una felicidad sin fin, la alegría y más importante, los Sherlock dentro de esos sueños eternos son muy tentadores, John admite. Le promete ningún daño, no hay dolor, no hay silencio.

Y John niega con la cabeza. Sabe que va a desatar el odio del dueño de la tierra de los sueños, pero no quiere una mentira. Quiere vivir en la realidad, incluso si eso significa todo lo contrario de la oferta. Morfeo grita y las aguas se tornan de un color azul al rojo como lo hace el cielo por encima de él, y Sherlock desaparece. Los niños se han ido. Y John está allí de pie en la hierba amarilla y sin vida, solo en un silencio oscuro y eterno. El Dios le advierte. Le muestra cómo podrá ser su vida si decide despertar.

Pero lejos de aceptar su oferta, John le sonríe y decide volver, incluso cuando escucha las palabras de Morfeo. Cierra los ojos pronto, sólo para no volver a abrirlos de nuevo.

.

Días después, John encuentra otra canasta llena de ropa sucia. Separa las camisas de los pantalones, los calcetines de la ropa interior y prepara la lavadora cuando huele algo diferente. Pueden estar lejos el uno del otro, pero el médico puede diferenciar el perfume de su propio marido. John puede oler un nuevo perfume en cuello de la camisa de Sherlock y deja que una lágrima pesada caiga de sus ojos azules. Se pregunta cómo uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo podría fracasar en tal detalle. Pero se ríe, y sabe que su marido está oyendo su risa desde su sillón en la sala de estar. John se ríe porque sabe lo que pensó Sherlock. John Watson es un médico. Es estúpido. No vale la pena. Después de todo, para Sherlock Holmes, John Watson no es más que otra pieza de mobiliario. John lo sabe, y se limpia con la manga de su suéter azul y él mismo se llena con una taza de té.

Esta vez está sentado en frente de su marido, bebe té y trata de ser feliz por lo menos cinco minutos. Deseen poder poseer una fábrica de té, sería el hombre más feliz en el mundo. Pero es John Watson. Un pediatra, ex médico del ejército. Nada más. Los ojos azules de John se reúnen con los grises de Sherlock. Los ojos del doctor se detienen en cada curva de aquellos pómulos altos y se pregunta quién será el nuevo propietario de los labios y palabras de su marido.

Una vez, el detective le dijo que era el hombre más interesante en el mundo. Que era el único rompecabezas sin resolver en su vida. Oh Dios, eso ocurrió hace tanto tiempo. Y en cuestión de segundos, la vida de John al lado de Sherlock Holmes corre en su mente como una película, todo en cámara lenta. El laboratorio de Bart, la señora Hudson preguntándoles si necesitarían dos dormitorios, las cenas en Angelo, un taxista muerto, su pecho llena de Semtex en una piscina oscura, su primero beso, su primera noche juntos, su de boda. Su primer el silencio y, finalmente, su último toque.

John Watson se pregunta qué está pasando por la mente de Sherlock. Deducciones, eliminación de archivos, información que se almacena... el archivo de John Watson se ha ido. Ese archivo con más de diez años de cuidado, toques, besos, amistad y amor se ha borrado.

Quiere decirlo, pero el silencio lo vence. Sherlock Holmes, el Señor Final, el hombre que puede sobrevivir a Dios para tener la última palabra, no puede decir una palabra.

.

Ella lo ve y le pregunta qué está pasando. Sus manos tiemblan y su cabeza le está matando. Trata de mantenerlo tranquilo mientras John intenta asegurarle que está bien, que no hay nada malo en él y que sólo es el estrés, que tuvo una mala noche, que no pudo dormir. Que sólo necesita un poco de descanso, pero que está bien. No le cree, pero le dice que sí. El doctor asiente y se come sus propias lágrimas, porque nadie puede ayudarle y nadie lo hará. Está solo en esto y sólo estará. Sabe que Mary no dejará su oficina hasta que le diga qué está pasando, pero su siguiente paciente está esperando por él, y John Watson tiene otro niño que ayudar, otro dibujo para colgar en la pared de su oficina y otra paleta que dar.

Mary Morstan finalmente asiente y se va. Su próximo paciente entra y él dibuja una sonrisa en su cara, y sus ojos azules brillan de nuevo.

Las manos de John dejan de temblar y siente cómo su cerebro se relaja en el interior de su cráneo. El dolor y la falsa y espectral felicidad se han ido y la sombra del buen doctor John Watson reaparece. Siente como si fuera una nueva persona cuando comienza su turno. Una vez que deja la calle Baker, un nuevo John Watson nace, pero este nuevo John Watson muere antes de que el día llegue a su fin.

Y el día pasa como cualquier otro día. Niño tras niño, madre preocupada tras madre preocupada, y un montón de caramelos se han ido. Se quita la bata blanca y el estetoscopio colorido que atraía la atención de la mayoría de sus pacientes y el que cuelga de su cuello también se elimina. Antes de que John apague las luces, mira a su escritorio. A la imagen de Sherlock.

El marco que Mary dejó para él es muy bonito y agradable y siente que sería una vergüenza castigarlo con eso, por el dolor y la pena que el hombre en esa foto que le causó. Su mano izquierda se detiene y sus ojos escanean la imagen, recordando el momento en que hizo la fotografía, pero sólo puede recordar palabras que no ha oído hace mucho tiempo y piensa que nunca va a escuchar de nuevo, al menos no dirigida a él. Sherlock Holmes está sonriendo y sus ojos están brillando. Sus cabezas estaban pegados entre sí y sus mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad.

El infierno está en la misma tierra y los demonios están caminando entre los vivos.

Y John quita la imagen del marco y lo tira a la papelera.

_El objeto es roto sobre la mesa rodando de un lado a otro y el sol se está filtrando a través del vidrio sucio de las ventanas que reflejan los colores en el interior del caleidoscopio. Pero incluso roto, toma formas divertidas, indefinidas y colorea la pared opuesta. Una pálida mano toma el objeto y ésta muere cuando se estrella contra el suelo, mostrando las diferentes cuentas y piedras que solían dar al objeto su efecto psicodélico._

_Una silueta oscura se mueve desde el lugar en el que está de pie en su habitual sillón negro con un violín en sus manos, perfectamente acostumbrado a este violín y con un rápido, estudiado movimiento muy ordenado apoya su cara sobre la mentonera y deja que sus dedos bailen sobre las cuerdas y luego por el diapasón. El resto de su mano se mueve en el aire balanceando el arco y suaves, hirientes y oscuras notas son producidas por este hombre y su violín._

_El único sonido audible es hecho por este hombre de pelo oscuro y su violín. Las cortinas están abiertas y los vidrios están sucios pero la luz lucha y gana, iluminando al único hombre vivo en esa habitación y su música oscura. Los pequeños trozos de un marco roto y una foto rasgada resplandecen demasiado y luego las notas cambian su ritmo y el violinista está perdiendo el control._

_El arco daña las cuerdas de su preciado instrumento y los dedos del músico están sangrando. Se pone de pie y camina hasta sólo unos centímetros lejos de él y sigue tocando, en gran medida, con movimientos erráticos, frunciendo el ceño contra la luz del sol, que también está entrando desde la ventana de enfrente de la cama. Brillando contra su rostro pálido e inexpresivo. Su irises grises brillando._

_Sherlock Holmes no está llorando. Sólo toca el violín porque tiene que pensar por qué el hombre que yacía en su cama está muerto._

_Tic Toc, pasa el reloj._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que sus lágrimas les permitan dejar comentarios. ;)


	2. Ángel

_"El silencio puede significar ira, hostilidad, desinterés o muchas otras emociones"_

.

John olvida todo lo relacionado con la ropa de su marido y decide que va a poner fin a su dolor. Suficiente con su corazón sin gracia. Pero sabe que necesita tiempo. Y el tiempo está ahí con él, pegado como su segunda piel. Y el infierno, está muy agradecido por eso, porque Tiempo es un muy buen amigo. Le acompañó en sus momentos más solitarios y Tiempo sabe lo que le duele, cómo es y cómo va a terminar ese dolor.

El otro y el último amigo que se une al círculo es Destino.

Destino le dice a John que puede construir su propio sendero, su propio camino en este mundo o simplemente puede aceptar lo que tiene en sus manos. Porque Destino sabe lo que va a pasar y cuánto tiempo le tomará a John llegar hasta el final, para poner fin a su dolor. Tiempo y Destino conocen al otro hombre. Han sabido de Sherlock durante tanto tiempo que saben qué pieza va a tocar. Saben lo que está haciendo, cómo lo está haciendo y lo que va a hacer para terminar esto. Para ayudarle a John a disparar dolor a su corazón.

Y ayudar a John a liberarse.

John Watson sabe que Destino y Tiempo se reúnen a sus espaldas, hablarán de su vida y moverán todos los hilos que necesiten mover para mantener la vida fluyendo. Él no es su favorito. Pero sabe que es un caso especial. El Dios de arriba tenía esos planes, y John les acepta. Y una mañana, el otro hombre le habla.

—Como siempre, John, ves pero no observas.

Una declaración. Sherlock Holmes no está preguntando, lo está afirmando. Sus ojos no le miran, sus ojos grises queman la piel de John y su voz no está siendo escuchada, es disparada a John. Sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas y el dolor de cabeza viene de nuevo, un sangrado nasal amenaza con saltar a la vista y John se apresura a bajar las escaleras de su apartamento para ir a trabajar. El doctor no escucha su voz que le llama de vuelta, y ni siquiera los pasos detrás de él. Sólo camina por las calles con su bolso en su hombro malo y su bata blanca con una mancha roja. John se pregunta si Sherlock se habrá dado cuenta de eso.

En el consultorio Mary, la enfermera de los niños, le ayuda con la mancha roja y se las arregla para lograr limpiarla. John le sonríe y le vuelve a preguntar cómo se siente. El doctor miente y ella le cree. O eso es lo que él cree, porque sin decir una palabra, Mary pone una nueva foto en el marco de colores sobre la mesa, una foto de su cumpleaños, de John con todos los niños. John le sonríe y un nuevo pequeño paciente entra.

La preocupada madre no puede dejar de hablar y el médico se pierde en sus pensamientos para detener su discurso nervioso e incoherente. Sabe que ese día no es y no será uno de los mejores de su vida, pero mira a los ojos de su pequeño paciente. Ojos azules. El pequeño niño tiene los ojos azules y por un momento, se pierde en ellos. Puede ver la juventud, la esperanza y una larga y hermosa vida detrás de esos ojos.

El doctor John Watson se pregunta qué puede ver la gente en sus ojos.

Le asegura a la madre que su pequeño hijo está bien, que la fiebre es normal y que sólo está creciendo. Y hasta la felicita, porque su paciente es de hecho un niño muy sano. Destellos nacen de sus ojos y ella le da las gracias. John es un hombre muy modesto, lo es. Pero si todos los  _'Gracias Doctor Watson'_  fuesen un centavo, el rubio doctor sería rico ahora. Y sonríe, porque si fuera así de rico, tendría su propia fábrica de té y tal vez sería feliz.

Té.

Mary le lleva el té a media mañana, justo antes del almuerzo y comparten quince minutos sin trabajo ni preocupaciones. Los ojos de John bailan en ella. Una mujer felizmente casada, joven, bonita, con amor y pasión por su trabajo y lo más importante, por los demás. Sabe que era especial desde que la conoció, hace años, cuando llegó en busca de un empleo después de graduarse como enfermera infantil especializada. Y recuerda lo tímida que era con él, con la mayoría de los médicos. Pero justo un día, la enfermera Mary Morstan ganó los corazones de todos, incluso de los niños pequeños más mimados y caprichosos y algunos de sus padres presumidos y engreídos.

John le da las gracias una vez más por la decoración de su oficina e incluso por los nuevos carteles en las paredes. Ahora hay tres carteles más, entre el del Sistema Solar. Hay uno sobre diferentes animales con sus nombres escritos debajo de cada figura, otro de verduras y frutas y, finalmente, uno de una película de Disney que John no puede decir de qué trata.

La enfermera rubia le dice acerca de sus planes para la nueva decoración del apartamento y le sugiere marcas de papel pintado y algunas tiendas que sabe que venden cosas buenas por un buen precio. Y de alguna manera, toda la tristeza y el dolor que su cuerpo lleva desaparece. John siente el alivio en su cuerpo y una pequeña llamita comienza a brillar en medio de su pecho. Recuerda los planes que tenía para Baker Street una vez que la preciosa y encantadora anciana dueña del lugar se trasladara al campo y le dejara a cargo de toda la casa. Quiso la antigua habitación de su marido, quería construir un estudio para él, con un lugar para su set de química, sus libros, sus notas, incluso un mapa de Londres del tamaño de las paredes.

El hombre rubio quería hacer un montón de cosas que ya no puede recordar el por qué no las hizo. Por qué la lista de cosas por hacer desapareció en sus manos y por qué los planes que alguna vez tuvieron se desvanecieron con el tiempo.

.

La familia es lo más importante en la vida de alguien, es de dónde venimos, es lo que construimos con la persona que amamos. Y la familia es todo lo que tenemos al final.

Pero si la familia lo es todo, ¿qué hace este hombre que no tiene familia?

Baker Street es tan silenciosa esta noche que sólo puede escuchar su propia respiración y sus propios pasos. Su marido no está en casa, y una parte de su corazón está feliz y aliviada, pero la otra parte se muere de dolor. John se siente demasiado cansado para cocinar y prepararse una cena adecuada, esta vez no va a Angelo, de modo que en su lugar, se prepara una taza de té y una tostada con una generosa cucharada de mermelada de fresa y se sienta en su sillón habitual para ver tele basura antes de ir a dormir. Es lo mismo y lo de siempre, crímenes, clima, etc. Sus ojos van de un lugar a otro en la sala de estar y ve que algo malo está pasando.

Antes de que las lágrimas amenacen con salir una vez más, deja la taza vacía en el fregadero y se va a su cuarto a desnudarse y cubrir su cuerpo con el pesado edredón en la cama. El otro lado, el lado izquierdo se siente tan frío. Y por un momento, se pregunta qué está haciendo allí, tumbado desesperadamente y casi sin vida en la cama medio vacía con un corazón tan herido como tantas estrellas que se puedes ver en el cielo oscuro de la noche.

¿Qué está haciendo Sherlock Holmes con él?

Recuerda ese sueño, aquel en el que el dios griego de la tierra de los sueños le mostró lo que puede darle por toda la eternidad si decide quedarse con él, en la tierra de los sueños. John frunce el ceño y se pregunta si Tiempo y Destino están detrás de eso. Porque el infierno está en la misma tierra y los demonios están caminando entre los vivos. Finalmente llega a un acuerdo entre lo que vendrá y lo que el Dios en los cielos cree tener para él. John sólo quiere terminar con la tristeza que había infectado su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, y sin importar el dolor que siente en el pecho, no encuentra la cura. Corrección,  _conoce_  la cura, pero no sabe que debe pedir por ella porque está solo. Su marido no está aquí con él y ni siquiera llegará cuando Destino y Tiempo finalmente llevan a cabo su plan.

Morfeo le lleva de vuelta a ese sueño. Y hace la oferta de nuevo al único hombre al que le ha ofrecido tal cosa antes. El Dios conoce el dolor dentro del pecho de aquel hombre. Puede ver que su corazón se está desgarrando en un sinnúmero de piezas diariamente por ese loco. Pero lo que Morfeo no puede entender, es por qué Sherlock Holmes causa estas cantidades de dolor a este hombre. Porque este hombre, John Watson, había salvado vidas en la línea del frente en la guerra, antes que los hospitales y después de cada día desde que había puesto un pie de vuelta en Londres. Había salvado la vida de su marido cada vez que podía, incluso poniendo su propia vida en juego.

Porque John puede poner su propio cuerpo frente a un hombre armado sólo para salvar a Sherlock. Y entonces, el Detective prefiere ignorar a la única persona en el mundo que realmente se preocupa y vive para él. Pero Morfeo se pregunta el por qué John se está dando por hecho, también se pregunta lo que John hizo para merecer esto. Porque no lo merece. Se merece el Cielo y mucho más. Se merece una vida feliz, y no lo que el otro está haciendo con él.

Si John Watson ha dado su vida más de una vez por mucha gente y no sólo por Sherlock Holmes, ¿qué es lo que ese hombre había hecho para merecer un marido como John?

El dios griego se olvida, y mira cómo este hombre disfruta de su sueño. Sabe que va a disfrutar de la alegría y la felicidad dulce e interminable pronto, porque pronto se va a llevar a John a este mundo para nunca dejarlo ir.

.

Se despierta solo en una cama grande y fría. El otro lado está vacío y estira sus brazos y bosteza, frotándose los ojos azules cansados con el dorso de sus manos pálidas. Siempre se toma tiempo para adaptarse a sí mismo cuando se despierta. Tenía tantos buenos sueños que a veces cuando se despierta es totalmente consciente de la realidad que está viviendo.

John abre la pequeña ventana frente a la cama y eleva sus palmas hacia el cielo gris y nublado y siente el agua fría que cae sobre ellos. Está lloviendo.

Y un Londres sin lluvia es como la tristeza sin lágrimas.

A pesar de estar despierto por unos minutos, sus oídos se ponen alertas cuando siente su móvil zumbar por un nuevo texto. Cierto DI del Scotland Yard le pide que vaya a firmar papeles, porque un loco está en la cárcel y nadie le dejará salir si no está allí para asegurarles que va a comportarse.

El doctor se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que lo necesitó.

Cuando aparece, todo el mundo le saluda, incluso los que le desagradan desde hace años. Todos, incluso las señoras de la limpieza le preguntan cómo está y por qué no había venido como lo hacía antes. Sólo una sonrisa cálida y falsa y algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos son suficientes para decirles lo agradecido que está por su preocupación. No es como si él mismo fuese compasivo. Pero los acontecimientos de esta noche están clamando en su mente. Y John Watson quiere aprovechar este día de lluvia, porque sabe lo que va a pasar, pero no sabe a ciencia cierta cómo va a terminar. Qué consecuencias traerá esto y que será del hombre que está sentado en una silla detrás de los barrotes de una cárcel.

El buen amigo Lestrade le pregunta por qué no asiste a la escena del crimen y las persecuciones de los criminales y John se encuentra sin palabras, porque ni siquiera sabe las razones. Sólo conoce a alguien que puede decir todas las razones, pero está en la cárcel. Y sabe que las razones de su esposo son excusas, acusaciones y balas.

Sólo para burlarse del hombre, Lestrade camina con él hasta que están de pie delante de él. Sherlock no salta en su asiento, o se mueve. Mantiene su rostro inexpresivo y se va una vez que el DI abre la puerta de la cárcel. Ni una palabra. No dice una palabra y John sigue hablando del tiempo, de los chicos del consultorio y otra cantidad de cosas que sabe desesperan a su marido.

Piensa y se las arregla para crear una lógica que parece tan egoísta con él, pero si va a salir, quiere hacerlo dejando un buen recuerdo. Dejando Sherlock preguntándose, pensando y arrancándose el pelo de la cabeza pensando cómo lo hizo. Cómo se las arregló para salir sin decir una palabra y ni siquiera pedir una explicación, si hubiese explicaciones.

Lestrade le dice las razones por las que su marido ha estado en la cárcel esa noche. Aprovechándose de un testigo que lloraba y luego agredió un coche de la policía sólo para tomar las pruebas e investigar por sí mismo.  _Lo de siempre_ , dice John y Sherlock le mira con una mirada severa. El doctor no muestra ningún interés en el aspecto de su marido y continúa hablando, sólo retrasando el momento de la firma de los documentos y ayudarle al hombre loco conseguir su libertad. Sonríe ante los chistes sin sentido que el hombre de pelo plateado hace, porque sabe lo mucho que esta actuación le costará una vez salga del Scotland Yard o en Baker Street.

Firma y ambos son libres de irse. Y nadie habla cuando el hombre rubio levanta su mano y llama a un taxi que lo llevará de vuelta a casa cuando el otro hombre se mete dentro de él.

Silencio.

Es su día libre y se arrepiente. Realmente quiere decir adiós, no literalmente, pero bien escondido en un disfraz de una promesa de verlos al día siguiente. Y John incluso considera la idea de ir a hacerles una pequeña visita. Sabe lo que significa un día de lluvia en el consultorio, con los niños y las madres que van de un lugar a otro. Pero también sabe lo que un día de lluvia puede hacer a ambos hombres. Y cuando están en el 221B, los ojos de John buscan volver a lo que fue y lo que podría haber sido. Sus ojos azules se reúnen con los grises de Sherlock y se ve ahí, aprovechándose de la ocasión. Y hoy era el día. Hoy era su oportunidad.

Y no iba a desperdiciarla.

El otro hombre le grita. Grita mucho y John escucha. Tranquilo y en calma, tragándose las lágrimas que no puede dejar salir y escucha cada acusación, cada mentira y cada bala disparada por el arma que es el cuerpo de Sherlock. Entonces no puede oírlo. Sólo ve sus pálidas manos moverse en el aire, señalando algo que no entiendo muy bien, pero escucha un zumbido en sus oídos. Todo está en silencio, pero el zumbido es lo único que puede oír. John pasa la lengua por sus labios y hace un mohín al sentir el frío y el sudor de sus manos. Sus rodillas están débiles y cae en su sillón, cansado. Incluso sonríe, haciendo que Sherlock Holmes se enfurezca y sus gritos adquieren nuevo y más alto volumen ahora. No entiende o nota que su marido no le puede escuchar, y es cuestión de horas.

Y luego se detiene. Se detiene cuando empieza a oírle.

Se pregunta lo que le había sucedido.

Qué había pasado con ambos.

O, hay que decirlo mejor, qué hizo ese hombre, sordo y débil en su sillón cuando el sonido de la tetera haciendo ebullición lo llevó a la cocina para ver cómo la lluvia había cesado y la forma en que el sol está brillando de nuevo en el cielo.

.

Los hombres tienen orgullo, que no pueden compartir sus sentimientos y llorar es una mala palabra para ellos. La mayoría de los hombres no pueden aceptar sus fracasos y errores. El perdón, la confesión y la redención son algo que la mayoría del mundo no puede relacionar con los hombres. Y la mayor parte de esta lógica se puede aplicar a Sherlock Holmes. Pero hay que añadir el hecho de que  _es_  Sherlock Holmes.

Y John acepta eso.

Esta tarde, mientras que John busca en una vieja caja cubierta de polvo perdida en lo más profundo de su antigua habitación, no puede dejar de sonreír ante los viejos recuerdos que llegan de nuevo cuando las imágenes y objetos antiguos guardados como recuerdos están sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Una foto de ellos dos con sombreros para esconderse de la prensa, una tomada con la señora Hudson cuando vivía en la planta baja y otra de su boda. Todas ellos se ven tan bien allí, más la gorra de cazador sobre el cráneo amarillo y John sabe qué clase de lío es el que se armará mañana. Pero, de nuevo, no es de ayuda si no va a estar aquí para verlo.

La hora del té pasa mientras continúa buscando en la caja y echa una mirada a su anillo de oro en su mano izquierda. Se ve tan brillante y nuevo, ¡incluso cuando tiene diez años! Siempre lo pulió, el suyo y el de su marido. Pero últimamente, ha estado limpiando el suyo únicamente.

También encuentra sus placas de identificación, y dos banderas que el Ejército le dio hace mucho tiempo, cuando fue invalidado y regresó a Londres. Una bandera de la Union Jack y la bandera de la cruz de San Jorge perfecta y cuidadosamente dobladas. Levanta las cejas, porque lucen como las banderas que el ejército envía a las familias de los que habían muerto en la línea del frente. John se ríe un poco y bebe un poco de su té ya frío.

El médico no puede dejar de pensar en lo que será de sus cosas una vez que se vaya. Tal vez será útil para el otro hombre, para alimentar la chimenea y mantenerse caliente en los días de invierno.

John Watson mantiene el apartamento en silencio, sólo interrumpido por la calle transitada y prepara todo. Sus placas de identificación, banderas, y con papeles y un lápiz en la mano, ocupa su lugar habitual en la mesa de la sala de estar y escribe. No ha escrito una carta en mucho tiempo, pero sabe cómo empezarla, qué decir y cómo terminarla. El médico sólo quiere que la gente sepa por qué está dejándolo y cómo. John muerde la pluma y se pregunta si la gente lo acusaría. Así, en la parte inferior de la hoja, escribe su confesión, y con eso, permite que el otro hombre quede libre de cualquier cargo.

Aquí nadie es culpable más que Sherlock Holmes. Pero su culpabilidad será juzgada más tarde, no en un tribunal, no con la policía y no con un público nuevo. Su culpabilidad será juzgada ante el jurado más difícil que alguna vez llegó a existir, la conciencia.

Uno puede pensar que está enojado, lleno de dolor y con la sensación de abandonar. Pero él no. John Watson está tan tranquilo que no puede creerlo él mismo. Va a ser libre y nadie puede robarle eso. Finalmente se da cuenta de lo que perdió, y lo que le había dado al otro hombre. Tal vez inconscientemente o no, pero John mantiene algo dentro de él que nadie puede y ni va a ser capaz de tomar de su pecho. A pesar del silencio, del odio, del aspecto descuidado en los ojos de su marido y de la frialdad de su actitud hacia él, John se encuentra todavía enamorado de Sherlock Holmes. Es un masoquista profesional. No importa lo mucho que piense y piense cómo terminara todo, él sabe que no va a encontrar la respuesta. Ni siquiera al irse. Ni siquiera el detective sabe la respuesta.

Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez dejándole le dará, al menos a uno de ellos, la respuesta que ambos ansían.

Y esa respuesta le hará libre.

John Watson quiere que Sherlock sea libre, al igual que él, pero sabe que va a encontrar su libertad de una manera completamente diferente de cómo lo hará él.

.

_Completamente solo, siempre estaba allí. Y siempre estaba de pie junto a él. Siempre hubo algo a lo que debías sentir miedo, y John era consciente de ello. Él, de pie ahí, viéndole venir desde el extremo de la habitación. Y John Watson sabía lo que iba a pasar esa noche. Acababa de conocer a su ángel. Y este ángel le contó de los planes para él. Él asintió con la cabeza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que sus lágrimas les permitan dejar comentarios. ;)


	3. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Teniendo un sexto sentido, John hace té para dos. Coloca dos tazas, leche, galletas y azúcar para ambos y ocupa su lugar habitual en su cómodo y suave sillón y escribe. El escribe mucho. Mucho. Porque sabe que tiene que dejar todo resuelto, o no se sentirá bien al saber que hay cabos sueltos. Dos cartas para dos hombres. Uno está lleno de peticiones. El otro está lleno de sentimiento.

Y no se equivoca, porque el otro hombre llega y deshacer su bufanda azul, se sienta frente a él y toma una taza. Sus ojos grises siguen la mano izquierda de John mientras escribe y baila. Los ojos grises de Sherlock bailan sobre él y John permite que eso suceda. No importa cuánto lo intente, John sabe que Sherlock no será capaz de saber lo que va a suceder.

Sherlock no puede saber. No lo sabrá.

No hablan. John cierra sus ojos azules mientras dobla las hojas de ambas cartas y las coloca en sobres. Sobres blancos. Y mientras su marido le observa, los pulmones del doctor están empezando a relajarse. Su corazón late lentamente. Un dolor invade ligeramente su pecho, pero es un buen actor.

John Watson no permitirá que Sherlock Holmes sepa de antemano sobre esto.

Y se pregunta cuál será su reacción.

Pero sólo hay silencio. Dos pares de ojos, gris y azul se reúnen, pero nadie dice una palabra. El sol ha desaparecido y está oscuro afuera. John se ríe cuando relaciona a la oscuridad con su marido. No saben por cuánto tiempo han estado así, sólo bebiendo té en silencio y mirándose a los ojos. Buscan dentro de sus ojos la redención.

Redención que sólo uno de ellos encontrará.

Y el otro tendrá que buscarla por sí mismo. Solo.

El hombre rubio mira el reloj. Y sabe que es mejor ir a la cama. Y descansar.

Y finalmente tener el descanso que estaba deseando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Tal vez Morfeo no esté enojado esta noche.

.

_—Te amo Sherlock._

_Cerró los ojos y miró al par de manos cortas abrazando su torso. Suspiró en silencio, sólo para él y movió su cuerpo con el fin de mantener lejos la espalda desnuda de la cabeza del otro hombre._

_Y se encontró en la posición que sabe iba a tener algún día. No pudo responder las palabras de John. Sherlock Holmes se encontró en la posición que sabía iba a ser._

_Sherlock Holmes no ama más a John Watson._

_._

_—Pero-_

_—Esto es importante._

_—Esto también es importante, es nuestro aniversario._

_—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer._

_._

_—¿Estás comiendo?_

_—¿Por qué debería comer?_

_—Me preocupo por ti. ¿No te preocupas por mí?_

_—Bueno, no._

_._

_Le besaba, le tocaba. Pero no estaba allí. El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba ahí, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Y John podía sentirlo._

_—Sherlock ¿qué está mal?_

_—¿Por qué preguntas su ya sabes la respuesta?_

_—¡No sé lo que está pasando contigo!_

_—Tú._

_._

_—Vino tu hermano-_

_—No me importa-_

_—Me gustaría poder tener a mi hermana viva-_

_—¿Para qué? ¿Para verla beber e ignorarlo como siempre?_

_._

_—Tenemos que hablar._

_—No quiero hablar._

_—Pero hay algo que debemos discutir._

_—No, John. No hay nada que quiera hablar contigo._

_._

_—Ves, pero no observas._

_—No soy estúpido, sabes._

_—Eso es lo que piensan los estúpidos._

_._

_John estaba leyendo los informes del caso más reciente de Sherlock mientras tomaban otro desayuno en silencio._

_—Te amo, Sherlock._

_Nunca tenía una respuesta y, finalmente, John habló con él por la que sería la última vez._

_—¿Aún te preocupas por nosotros?_

_El hombre de pelo oscuro se aseguró de dejar claras sus intenciones en la mente de su marido. Y, con una mirada fría, respondió a la pregunta de John._

_—No._

.

John Watson, coloca en un sobre una carta, su anillo de bodas que estuvo puliendo temprano esa tarde y sus medallas dentro. Otro paquete más grande es colocado sobre la mesita de noche, que contiene las banderas perfectamente dobladas. Todo ha sido calculado.

Pero antes de ir a dormir, toma una ducha y borra todo rastro de estrés, e incluso se las arregla para pensar que está quedando limpio para la importante reunión que tiene esta noche. John usa el champú de su marido y cierra los ojos cuando siente ese olor característico. El aroma y el perfume de Sherlock. Y también utiliza el jabón y la bañera. John se siente cálido y seguro. Ese olor le transporta al lugar que sabe va a estar pronto. Y entonces se da cuenta de que el momento es ahora.

Aunque él mismo se viste, se detiene en cada cicatriz y sonríe porque puede recordar las razones. Las razones de por qué tiene cicatrices en su cuerpo. Algunas de ellas fueron provocadas por su propia torpeza en su infancia, algunas de ellas causadas en incontables noches cuando intentó rescatar a su hermana desde el pub local, algunas otras son producto de su lealtad, la lucha por la Reina y por su país. Y las más recientes causadas por defender al amor de su vida. El médico estuvo arriesgando su propia vida por mucho tiempo.

Esta noche era el momento de darle un descanso.

Su pelo gris está todavía húmedo cuando deja descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada y su cuerpo por encima de su lugar habitual en esa gran cama. John implora por Sherlock. Necesita que esté en la misma cama esa noche. No puede dejarle sin tomar una última oportunidad. Si consigue lo que quiere, John Hamish Watson será capaz de irse completamente feliz.

Y Destino mueve los hilos allí, porque por arte de magia o no, aparece el detective y se mete bajo el edredón y descansa sobre el brazo derecho, dándole la espalda a su marido. Al igual que cualquier otra noche, los ojos de John se mueven de un lugar a otro y esos ojos azules se reúnen con los rizos oscuros. No los cuenta, no los va a tocar, y no va a olerlos aunque se muere por hacerlo.

En lugar de eso, John habla.

—Sherlock.

No está preguntando, le está llamando. Y el mayor puede ver, a través de la tela de la camisa de su marido, cómo los huesos de su caja torácica se mueven después de un silencioso suspiro. La voz de John se siente tan dolorida, llena de dolor, que incluso se pregunta si el hombre puede deducir eso también.

—Sí, John.

El hombre loco responde. Un par de silenciosas lágrimas caen de sus ojos azules y John sonríe. Tiene una oportunidad esa noche. Y no va a desperdiciarla. Va a aferrarse a esa posibilidad de no dejarlo ir. Su corazón está en juego e incluso cuando sabe que va a dejarle pronto, lo que quiere hacer es recordar este momento. Porque sabe que muy profundo en el corazón del Holmes, sabe que va a morir.

—Buenas noches, Sherlock.

John espera.

Espera una respuesta. Tiene que haber una respuesta.

Una profunda voz de barítono responde e, incluso, se gira un poco, sólo para que John viera su ojo izquierdo de color gris por última vez. La complicidad en el extremo. Ambos hombres son cómplices de algo que los hará libres. Por lo menos, a uno de ellos.

—Buenas noches, John.

Y eso es todo. Ahora John Hamish Watson puede descansar en paz. Porque se da la vuelta para ver las fotografías en los cajones de nuevo y cierra los ojos. Un suspiro largo y profundo es lo que escucha del hombre más alto en la cama y luego, el corazón de John deja de latir. Los pulmones dejan de moverse y el movimiento ascendente de su caja torácica se detiene. Siente la necesidad de dar la vuelta, porque puede sentir algo. Algo está mal.

Pero Sherlock Holmes no se da la vuelta y cierra los ojos. Hay un nuevo caso acostado en su cama, junto a él, y no lo va a tomar. Lo ignora. Porque este caso es simplemente doméstico, no vale la pena su tiempo.

.

_Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra parado sobre hierba verde, de la mano con el amor de su vida. Ambos están vestidos como el día en que se casaron y él está sonriendo. John le pregunta por qué sonríe. Y el otro hombre se levanta y ofrece su mano de nuevo y John no puede negar su invitación. Su cojera se ha ido, así como el dolor en su hombro y le pregunta por qué está sucediendo esto._

_Sherlock le calla y le besa. Incluso le asegura que nada les hará pedazos. Nada._

_—¿Ni siquiera la muerte?_

_El joven camina con él hasta que se detienen frente a un gran lago. El agua es tan clara y azul que John está de acuerdo con él en que se ve como un espejo. Ambos hombres bajan hasta que sus rodillas se encuentran con hierba verde de nuevo y se ven dentro del agua._

_Sus reflejos son claros. Y el agua, como un espejo, les muestra su juventud y la esperanza en sus rostros._

_No hay nada más. Apenas ellos dos._

_Todo es acerca de ellos. Apenas ellos dos._

_Y John Watson es feliz. Siente los latidos de su corazón dentro de su pecho y sus ojos chispeantes. Este es el lugar al que pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y lamenta que su presencia aquí le haya tomado tanto tiempo._

_—Nada nos hará pedazos. Nunca. Porque te tengo a ti._

_El hombre de pelo oscuro sonríe y asiente. Comparten un largo y profundo beso, hasta que lo rompe._

_—Y porque te amo, John. Siempre te amaré._

_John asiente. Esto no duele._

_Esto es el Cielo._

.

Cuando abre sus ojos grises, oye sonar la alarma del reloj de su marido. Cuenta tres, pero no lo apaga. Y es molesto.

Sherlock presiona un largo brazo sobre el hombro derecho de John con el fin de alcanzar el reloj y apagar la alarma. Cree que eso es suficiente para que se despierte y sale al interior del cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha primero. Puede oler su propio champú, y descubre que John lo había usado la noche anterior. Y eso no le molesta. Las acciones de John no le pueden causar ninguna emoción.

Espera el té cuando se acerca a la cocina, pero el té aún no está preparado. Y con un aire de descontento, se prepara una taza y una bolsa de té y en cuando, finalmente, la tetera le anuncia que el agua está lista, el detective se da cuenta de que hoy no es el día libre de John. Tiene que ir a trabajar y por alguna razón no se ha levantado todavía. Esa bolsa de caramelos está en el mostrador. Su bata blanca está en la canasta y el bolso está sobre el sofá. Y conoce a John Watson lo suficiente para decir que nunca va tarde al trabajo.

Y como no hay casos, suspira y se levanta de su asiento en su sillón negro hacia su habitación. En su camino, siente un olor extraño, extraño en su apartamento, porque sabe lo que significa ese olor.

Cuando entra a la habitación, sus pies detienen su viaje. John yacía sobre su hombro izquierdo, de espaldas a la puerta.

Sherlock puede ver la parte posterior de su caja torácica. Y no se está moviendo.

Y la curiosidad mató al gato.

Camina hasta que está de pie junto a él. Se arrodilla hasta que sus caras están al mismo nivel. Su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro mientras ve su rostro pálido. Sus manos son tan pálidas, tan pálidas en una posición de oración bajo su barbilla y una mano pálida roza sus mejillas. Están frías. El cuerpo de John está frío y no está respirando. No se mueve y no importa lo fuerte que Sherlock sacude sus hombros, no va a despertar.

Dos pasos hacia atrás y sus ojos grises se reúnen en dos sobres más de la mesilla de noche. Cuando las toma, ya sabe lo que hay dentro. Instintivamente abre el sobre más pequeño y prepara una mano para recibir el contenido en su interior. Una carta dirigida a él, medallas y su anillo de bodas, perfectamente pulido con su grabado en el interior resplandeciente.

_—El mío dice 'John Watson' y el tuyo 'Sherlock Holmes'._

_—Porque nos pertenecemos el uno al otro._

_—Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Una silueta oscura se mueve desde el lugar en el que está de pie en su habitual sillón negro con un violín en sus manos, perfectamente acostumbrado a este violín y con un rápido, estudiado movimiento muy ordenado apoya su cara sobre la mentonera y deja que sus dedos bailen sobre las cuerdas y luego por el diapasón. El resto de su mano se mueve en el aire balanceando el arco y suaves, hirientes y oscuras notas son producidas por este hombre y su violín.

El único sonido audible es hecho por este hombre de pelo oscuro y su violín. Las cortinas están abiertas y los vidrios están sucios pero la luz lucha y gana, iluminando al único hombre vivo en esa habitación y su música oscura. Los pequeños trozos de un marco roto y una foto rasgada resplandecen demasiado y luego las notas cambian su ritmo y el violinista está perdiendo el control.

El arco daña las cuerdas de su preciado instrumento y los dedos del músico están sangrando. Se pone de pie y camina hasta sólo unos centímetros lejos de él y sigue tocando, en gran medida, con movimientos erráticos, frunciendo el ceño contra la luz del sol, que también está entrando desde la ventana de enfrente de la cama. Brillando contra su rostro pálido e inexpresivo. Su irises grises brillando.

Sherlock Holmes no está llorando. Sólo toca el violín porque tiene que pensar por qué el hombre que yacía en su cama está muerto.

Tic-Toc, pasa el día, incluso para él.

_'Esta carta está dirigida a ti y está destinada a ser leída por ti y sólo por ti, en caso de mi muerte...'_

El arco se mueve lentamente sobre las cuerdas y el violinista está creando una nueva pieza musical.

_'Sé lo que me está llevando ahora. Eso eres tú. Me estás llevando y lo sé. Sé que voy a morir pronto después de que finalmente cierre los ojos esta noche.'_

Cierra los ojos con tanta fuerza que sus dedos están presionando las cuerdas con más fuerza de la necesaria. La creación,  _su_  creación, está cambiando sus colores. No es una melodía dulce ahora.

_'Finge algo de tristeza y algunas falsas lágrimas. Serán de gran ayuda para ti, confía en mí...'_

La melodía de su violín es oscura.

_'Buscando el Cielo, Sherlock, encontré al demonio en ti...'_

La melodía de su violín se convierte en miedo.

_'Por favor, cuando encuentres mi cuerpo, no le hagas daño... Déjame descansar en paz, Sherlock.'_

El violinista se detiene y mueve el arco contra el cuerpo sin vida acostado en su cama. No puede parar. No puede dejar de golpearlo porque se fue y nada va a traerlo de vuelta. Ni siquiera golpear su cadáver lo traerá de vuelta.

Las lágrimas comienzan a fluir de sus ojos grises y se detiene cuando necesita el aire, porque está convulsionando. El detective ahora puede observar qué tipo de moretones se forman en un cadáver y le hace recordar ese día. El día en que se conocieron y el día que eligieron al otro para siempre.

_Para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe._

Hasta ahora.

Sherlock Holmes se cubre la cara con las manos, en busca de una razón. Buscando las razones. Este es un caso en el que él es el dueño de todas las pistas, pero, de nuevo, no puede solucionar esto.

Sherlock Holmes no puede resolver el caso de la muerte de John Hamish Watson. Y deja que las cartas caigan en el suelo.

> **_15 de abril, 2012. CARTA DIRIGIDA A SHERLOCK HOLMES._ **
> 
> _Sherlock Holmes,_
> 
> _Esta carta está dirigida a ti y está destinado a ser leída por ti y sólo por ti, en caso de mi muerte._
> 
> _Mi vida es un desastre, Sherlock, y no te quiero en ella. Ya no más. Las causas de mi partida, físicamente hablando, son naturales. No estoy enfermo, todo lo contrario, de hecho, pero mi corazón decidió que no puede ganar. Y acepté eso sin preocupar a nadie. Porque, naturalmente, mi corazón te pertenece a ti. Siempre te había pertenecido a ti, pero parece que olvidaste eso. Tú, Sherlock Holmes, rasgaste mi corazón en incontables pedazos en frente de mis ojos cada día con tu silencio, tu frialdad y cada grito y tus ojos asesinos. Así que, finalmente, decidí que tengo suficiente con mi corazón sin gracia._
> 
> _Fui a Afganistán y me encontré con el mismo infierno, con todos sus demonios y he visto tantas vidas ser tomadas. Sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento, pero también sabía que no iba a morir allí. Sé lo que está llevándome ahora._
> 
> _Eres tú._
> 
> _Me estás llevando y lo sé. Sé que voy a morir pronto después de que finalmente cierre los ojos esta noche._
> 
> _Siempre me he preguntado si las personas saben cuando están a punto de morir. Si hay una señal, o si aparece un ángel para decirles que su tiempo ha terminado. Y ahora lo sé. Conocí a mi ángel esa mañana antes de ir y liberarte de la cárcel. Y mientras escribo esto, no puedo creer que me necesitabas para estar libre. Ten en cuenta que esto no es sarcasmo. Sé que no eras bueno con el sarcasmo, pero ahora eres un experto. Así que confío en que no detectes algo de ese sentimiento en esta carta. Yo, John Watson, te liberé temprano ese día. Dios realmente planeó esto, ¿no es así? Míralo como un intercambio de favores. Yo te liberaré esa mañana, y ahora te estás dando cuenta de que hiciste lo mismo en la noche._
> 
> _No importa lo duro que intento pensar, no puedo encontrar el momento en que todo comenzó. No encuentro el momento en que dejamos de hablar, cuando dejamos de tomarnos de la mano. No encuentro el momento en que dejaste de amarme, si lo hiciste. Pero sé que lo hiciste. Podría haberme arrancado el corazón fuera de mí sólo para recordar el momento en que dejaste de amarme, la última vez que me besaste, la última vez que me tocaste. La última vez que me dijiste que me amabas y no puede recordarlo, Sherlock. Veo las viejas fotos de nuestra boda o las de nuestros primeros casos juntos, y me duele como el Cielo no ser capaz de recordar esos momentos. Y les atesoraba en mi corazón y, de nuevo, no me acuerdo. ¿Puedes, Sherlock? ¿Puede recordar el momento en que me propuse, el momento cuando por primera vez hicimos el amor, el momento en que tuvimos planes juntos? Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estoy preguntando si no me vas a contestar. Tal vez después de esta noche seré capaz de conocer las respuestas de todas esas preguntas, pero me duele el no ser capaz de oírlas de tu propia boca._
> 
> _Es difícil amar a un demonio, no es imposible, pero es difícil. Un buen romance, no lo es. Pero esto me deja tan afectado. La mitad de un corazón no puede latir cuando la otra mitad se ha ido. Y no puedo ver ningún camino en esta vida sin ti. Te necesito para seguir respirando y mi corazón te necesita para seguir latiendo. Y tú no estás aquí para nosotros, así que es mejor si tiro este dolor que tu ausencia nos está causando._
> 
> _Además, yo quería decirte tantas cosas, cara a cara, obviamente. Pero es tan difícil de hacer cuando tus ojos están quemando mi piel. Mi garganta siente dolor. No puedo hablar por mí mismo y por eso dejo esta carta. Cuando volvimos del Yard la madrugada de hoy, me puse de pie en medio de nuestra sala de estar escuchando mi convencimiento de tus labios. Escuché todas las acusaciones y firmé mi sentencia. No podía oírte y todavía no puedo. Estoy sordo y estoy sin palabras. Juro por Dios que no podía oír tus gritos. Mis rodillas estaban débiles y mis ojos estaban ciegos. Prefiero dejar este mundo, recordando aquellos momentos felices entre nosotros que tú gritándome cosas que no me merezco._
> 
> _Porque no merezco ese sentimiento de odio que has estado cosechando en mi contra._
> 
> _Y no entiendo lo que hice para merecer esto de ti. No puedo recordar la última vez que sentí alguna alegría. La última vez que sentí mi corazón cálido._
> 
> _Es posible que te preocupes por esto o no, pero estoy dejando este mundo aliviado. He vivido una vida llena de momentos buenos y malos, más buenos que malos, créeme. Estoy agradecido, porque sin ti, tal vez podría haberme suicidado hace mucho tiempo. Me diste todo el amor que quería y pese a que el amor murió antes que yo, me voy con toda la vida como la conocía, felizmente. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento de todo corazón, es no ser capaz de decirte cara a cara lo que ya he escrito aquí, y lo que he aprendido y lo que pareciste olvidar._
> 
> _Mientras escribo esto, estás furiosamente observándome a través de esos ojos grises. Te observo, y no has cambiado en los últimos diez años, Sherlock. Admiro eso. Créeme. Ni una sola arruga en ese rostro de porcelana tuyo, ni un solo pelo blanco en esa cabeza oscura y rizada. Aparentas juventud y vida. Ten una larga vida, Sherlock._
> 
> _Mis disculpas por dejar mi testamento con tu hermano (que no sé cómo te sentirías al saber esto, quizás aliviado, no sé), pero de verdad no quiero seas molestado con un cadáver y también, mis cosas. Realmente lo siento por mis cajas arriba de las escaleras. He catalogado todo y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos, pero, como sugerencia, entrégalos a tu red sin hogar. Estoy seguro de que van a necesitar los suéteres y las chaquetas este invierno. Antes de que le preguntes a tu hermano, no quiero ser enterrado. No quiero y no necesito que nadie sienta la necesidad de ir al cementerio a dejarme flores. Ni siquiera tú. Pero eso es algo de lo que Mycroft se ocupará. Mis banderas, mis medallas y mi anillo de bodas están destinados a ser quemados con mi cuerpo. Por favor, dáselas a tu hermano._
> 
> _No te preocupes por la policía. Las causas de mi muerte, como escribí al comienzo de esta carta, son puramente naturales, por lo que no te acusarán de asesinato. Y sí, he estado buscando información. Y también sé que a la policía le gusta meter las narices donde se supone que no debe. Los llamarás poco después de que encontraras mi cuerpo sin vida. Finge algo de tristeza y algunas falsas lágrimas. Serán de gran ayuda para ti, confía en mí. Pero, de nuevo, eso es algo que tu hermano se encargará de entregar y, bueno, estoy realmente apenado por molestarte con Mycroft. Sé lo mucho que te desagrada (lo siento, pero no puedo usar la palabra 'odio' como lo haces tú), pero es el único que queda y no tengo ninguna familia para pedirle por todas estas cosas. Creo que después de años de ser tu guardián, esta es la última cosa que puedo pedirle._
> 
> _Nadie debe cargar con mi muerte. Eso se lo dejo al Dios en el que creo._
> 
> _Por favor, cuando encuentres mi cuerpo, no le hagas daño. No puedo importarme menos, de verdad. Pero no descargues tu furia conmigo. Lo único que te pido es que respetes mi cadáver. Déjame descansar en paz, Sherlock._
> 
> _Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, créeme cuando digo que no cambiaría nada. Ni un solo momento. Ni Afganistán y ni siquiera tu presencia en el laboratorio de Bart. Volvería a elegir todo eso de nuevo. Incluso este dolor, Sherlock. Incluso este dolor si eso significa que sería capaz de compartir todos estos años contigo, una vez más. Estoy tratando de convencer a mi mente que los buenos momentos a tu lado mejoran estos últimos meses. Te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser. Te daría toda mi sangre si me lo pidieras. Te daría mi corazón si lo necesitaras. Pero no te culpo. Sherlock Holmes debió aburrirse de mí hace mucho tiempo, y es mi momento ahora. No puedo dejar de ser el aburrido John Watson. Lo siento si esperabas más de mí. Y no, no soy compasivo con el fin de hacerte sentir mal y culpable. No te sientas culpable, Sherlock. Sólo estoy diciendo (o escribiendo) la veprdad, señor Punchline, no podía decirlo. Veo y observo._
> 
> _Continúa con tu trabajo. El mundo necesita tu inteligencia. Londres te necesita._
> 
> _El capitán John Watson, M. D._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que sus lágrimas les permitan dejar comentarios. ;)


	4. El acto final

El objeto está roto sobre la mesa, rodando de un lado a otro y el sol se filtra a través del vidrio sucio de las ventanas que reflejan los colores en el interior del caleidoscopio. Pero incluso roto, toma formas divertidas, indefinidas y colorea la pared opuesta. Una pálida mano toma el objeto y éste muere cuando se estrella contra el suelo, mostrando las diferentes cuentas y piedras que solían dar al objeto su efecto psicodélico.

Sherlock dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con la chimenea y vio todo. Todas las fotos y recuerdos que John estuvo buscando para el día antes de decir (un apropiado) adiós. No necesita ser un graduado de Cambridge para contar las tres imágenes y recordar todos esos momentos que representaban. La primera había sido tomada después de resolver un caso extraño y peculiar en el teatro local en Londres, con sombreros. Ambos de ellos. La siente es de ambos escribiendo en su laptop casi sonriendo, una imagen sorprendentemente tomada por su casera cuando ella vivía allí y la última era la más grande. Tomada el día de su boda como John llama –corrección, usaba para llamarlo. Pero era sólo una unión civil. Un contrato que ambos firmaron para ser responsable del otro en caso de daños. Sherlock siempre creyó que no era necesario, pero John insistió y  _Dios_ , él insistió mucho. Y el detective estaba de acuerdo. Pero ahora, el documento guardado en lo más profundo de su cajón del escritorio ya no le es útil si su hermano es quien se hará cargo de todas las cosas de su marido.

Incluso su propio cuerpo.

Rompe todos los marcos contra el suelo y sus pies descalzos sangran cuando pisan los cristales rotos. No le importa. Porque no está satisfecho con el daño en su alfombra o el daño impuesto sobre el trabajo de John, Sherlock las toma con sus manos y las rasga. Y todas las imágenes mueren en incontables y pequeñas piezas. Especialmente la cara de John.

Porque el odio que Sherlock Holmes ha estado sembrando en contra de John Watson explota hoy.

Una gorra de cazador también encuentra su propia muerte cuando es quemada con ácido en el fregadero.

El violinista tiene su instrumento musical nuevo y busca sus partituras. Volverá a tocar esa canción y no le importan sus pies ni sus dedos sangrantes. No le importa si las cuerdas le dañan, no. Tocará y tocará.

**Mensaje de Mycroft Holmes – 10:23 P.M.**

**Todo ha sido resuelto. MH**

El ceño del hombre alto se frunce cuando lee el texto no leído en el teléfono móvil de John. Había mencionado a Mycroft en la carta que dejó para él, pero no tiene conocimiento de todas las cosas que John Watson había pedido. Cosas de las que Sherlock Holmes no será parte. Porque John Watson no quería que lo hiciera.

Pero él toca. Toca una canción larga y oscura que compuso hace mucho tiempo, y toca para su pequeño público. Un hombre muerto tendido sobre su cama, con las manos en posición de oración y con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. El detective abre la ventana y dejar que todos los residentes de la calle Baker escuchen su composición. El sol brilla más fuerte que de costumbre y pronto, oye tres coches en la puerta y gente por las escaleras.

Se detiene.

La primera persona que entra es él. Está vestido con un traje negro con una corbata a juego y un paraguas oscuro. Llora. Mycroft Holmes está de luto por John Watson.

Un hombre bien vestido, que no habla en absoluto, gesticula al grupo forense para retirar el cuerpo, pero con una mirada fría del hombre del Gobierno Británico cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Y ahí quedan sólo él, su hermano y John.

—¿Qué sabemos acerca de este hombre?— Sherlock Holmes pregunta, mientras coloca su violín al otro lado de la cama, su costado y su arco en su mano derecha señalando a su marido muerto. Su hermano mayor sólo sigue sus movimientos con sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos verdes que se ven tan cansados y tristes esta mañana. Porque recibió el testamento de John y su carta era la última cosa que quería leer. Aun cuando sabía que iba a suceder.

Esto tenía que suceder.

—¿Qué sabemos sobre este hombre  _muerto_  sobre la cama?— hace hincapié sobre la palabra muerto y sigue hablando mientras toca y observa el cuerpo de John, como si fuera otro caso.

—¿Qué sabemos sobre este hombre muerto sobre mi cama? Si lo conociera, diría que está a finales de los cuarenta, comienzo de los cincuenta años. A juzgar por las arrugas de la cara y los pelos blancos en la cabeza. Estrés. Este hombre había estado bajo mucho estrés y en medio de una fuerte depresión. Las marcas en su cuello. Llevaba un estetoscopio pesado y grande, los que se usan para los niños, Doctor, pediatra. Médico del ejército de hecho. Pudo ser Afganistán o Irak. Tiene una gran cicatriz en el hombro. Un disparo, inválido de regreso a Londres. No sólo eso, solía tener una cojera hace años, pero regresó...— Sherlock quitó los calcetines azules en los pies de John y los miró —... volvió hace un año, a juzgar por las magulladuras ligeras en el arco del pie. Su pelo está bien peinado y la almohada está ligeramente húmeda. Tomó una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Utilizó una gran cantidad de jabón, todavía tiene restos debajo de los brazos y las piernas y— esta vez, Sherlock le tocó el pelo, cerrando los ojos cuando sus dedos encontraron la suavidad del cabello de su difunto marido. Olía como él. John había usado su champú —Y el hecho de que su pelo y su pijama se conserven perfectamente, indica que murió poco después de haberse quedado dormido. No se movió desde que entró en la cama.

—¿Por qué, Sherlock?

La voz del hombre mayor suena tan dolorida. Apenas puede hablar, pero sigue ahí. Buscando una respuesta y mirando a su hermano con esos tristes y cansados ojos verdes.

—Era zurdo. Tiene una callosidad en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda donde apoyaba el lápiz cuando escribía. Tiene varios hematomas y cicatrices sobre su cuerpo. Hay tres tipos de cicatrices, algunas de ellas son de su infancia. Un niño muy torpe. Algunos otros son de cuchillos. Este hombre no se ve como el tipo de bebedor que tiene peleas después de fiestas en un pub. Estaba acostumbrado a pelear en los bares por alguien, no para él mismo. Un pariente cercano. Un hermano. El último tipo de cicatrices son recientes. En la parte interna de los brazos y en las costillas. Debe haber caído sobre el pavimento de una calle o sobre el piso de cemento de una piscina pública tratando de empujar a alguien al agua. Intentó salvar a alguien, trató de mantener a alguien con vida-

—Sherlock-

—¡Ah, pero hay más! Su anillo. Tiene un anillo, está casado, pero lo retiró antes de ir a dormir. ¿La línea blanca en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda? Demasiado fuerte, sin mirar el anillo que estaba ahí, diría que había estado casado durante años— el detective lleva el anillo, que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche y lo mira con atención. Sus ojos grises se mueven de un lugar a otro, explorando y tomando sus propias conclusiones —A pesar de que este anillo parece nuevo, no lo es. El dueño de este anillo, este hombre, había estado puliéndolo a través de los años y antes, preferentemente la tarde de ayer. Sentimientos fuertes, este hombre estaba profundamente enamorado de su pareja. El grabado. El grabado dice mucho, ya que no tiene el nombre de este hombre muerto, pero sí el de su pareja.  _Sherlock Holmes_.

Un largo silencio invade la habitación. Mycroft Holmes, el Gobierno británico mismo, se mantiene en su lugar, de pie frente a la cama donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de John. Sus ojos verdes escanean la habitación y ve todas las cosas que John le había advertido de antemano en su carta. Las banderas, las medallas y los anillos están a su lado, como dijo. También le advirtió acerca de las acciones de su hermano. Su camiseta estaba fruncida. Puede ver su cuerpo mientras se movía. Sherlock debió sacudir sus hombros tratando de traerlo de vuelta. Y a cambio, su camisa se arrugó. Había sido golpeado con algo y ese algo está en las largas manos de su hermano. Quiere llevarse a John lejos de todo esto y de Sherlock. Debe hacerlo, porque John le hizo prometer que lo haría.

Y Mycroft Holmes recuerda la carta de John de memoria.

> **_CARTA DIRIGIDA A MYCROFT HOLMES. DEBE LEERSE SÓLO EN CASO DE MI MUERTE._ **
> 
> _Mycroft Holmes,_
> 
> _Como se dice por aquí, si estás leyendo esto, significa que voy a morir._
> 
> _Te dejo mi testamento, porque no quiero molestar a tu hermano con estas cosas que no hará y no le importarán en absoluto. No quiero imponerle nada a él. Mis padres están muertos, mi hermana se fue hace años cuando ella misma bebió hasta la muerte. No tengo a nadie. Tú, Mycroft, mi cuñado, eres la última familia que me queda y estoy orgulloso y feliz de que eres el único._
> 
> _No hay ninguna necesidad de explicar las razones de mi partida aunque apuesto mi vida (mi vida) que ya sabes el por qué. Después de mucho tiempo, realmente no quiero pensar cuánto tiempo exactamente, he estado luchando en contra de este momento y me rindo._
> 
> _Tu hermano no puede cargar con mi muerte, cuando tenga que morir de forma natural. Confío, y soy consciente de todo el poder en tus manos. Mañana, necesito que llegues temprano en la mañana, antes de las ocho. Debo de estar acostado en la cama de Sherlock. Tendrás que conformarte con un espectáculo para los vecinos. Actores, o si tiene un equipo científico-policial, ayudará. Retira mi cuerpo de Baker Street, tan pronto como sea posible. Tengo que estar fuera de aquí, porque sé lo que me va a pasar. Tu hermano tiene tendencias extrañas, Mycroft. Llévame lejos tan pronto como sea posible y luego quema mi cuerpo. Confío en que Sherlock te entregará mis banderas, mis medallas y mi anillo de bodas. Estarán a mi lado. Están obligados a ser quemados con mi cuerpo. Toma mi cuerpo y tira mis cenizas al río Támesis. Tengo buenos y malos recuerdos allí, pero el Támesis esconde muchas cosas que a las cenizas de un muerto no le importan en absoluto. Por favor, no dejes que nadie investigue acerca de mi muerte, en mi cuerpo. No necesito ser trasladado a un depósito de cadáveres. Créeme, mi corazón dejará de latir. Eso es todo. Una muerte sin dolor. Organiza todo para que se vea como un ataque cardiaco inminente. Necesito que mantengas esto lejos del Scotland Yard. Lestrade necesita creer que morí de esa manera, o que no le entregarán a Sherlock más casos y sabemos lo que sucede con él cuando no está utilizando su magnífica inteligencia._
> 
> _Mis ahorros están en la cuenta bancaria que ya conoces y quiero que des ese dinero al ala pediátrica en la clínica. No es demasiado, pero es lo suficiente para comprar nuevos juguetes y algunas cosas para los niños allí. Ellos se merecen algo, después de darme toda la felicidad y amor que me dieron. Y créeme que hicieron un gran trabajo. Hicieron mis días oscuros un poco más brillantes._
> 
> _Una última petición, mi querido cuñado, cuida de tu hermano. Es totalmente capaz de hacerlo, pero mantén un ojo sobre él. Tengo la sensación de que tendrá que contratar a un ama de casa o una criada mañana. Asegúrate de que siga trabajando, que mantiene su mente trabajando, que la persona que lo posee ahora no le perjudique ni dañe su corazón. Asegúrate de que es feliz. Asegúrate de que viva. Asegúrate de que Sherlock viva una vida larga y próspera._
> 
> _Asegúrate de que Sherlock me olvide._
> 
> _Eres consciente de la cantidad de veces que traté de convencer a Sherlock de hablar contigo, ser el hermano que mereces, después de todo, eres el único Holmes que queda, después de la muerte de tu madre, y estoy consciente de tu amor hacia tu pequeño hermano, de tu preocupación hacia él. Lo sabes. Así que, a cambio, vamos a ponerlo de esta manera, lo único que te pido es que cuides de mi cuerpo y de la policía. Me siento tan avergonzado, pidiendo esto como un intercambio de favores, porque créeme, Mycroft, que nunca quise nada a cambio de ser compañero de tu hermano. Aunque he sido más un guardián que un compañero. Pero no tengo a nadie más, y tú, mi cuñado, eras –eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. Me arrepiento de todo corazón decirte esto por carta y no cara a cara, pero hay tantas cosas que siempre he querido decir, que me duele el corazón por el dolor. Lamento no poder hablar contigo cara a cara e incluso darte una última sacudida de manos. Lo siento. Realmente lo siento por haberte dejado a cargo de estas cosas y me disculpo de nuevo, lo siento, no quiero imponer nada. Pero como ya he dicho, eres el único que me queda. No tengo más familia, menos un compañero. Lo repetiré, mi querido cuñado, eres la última persona que me queda. Eras como un hermano para mí, y lo siento por no dejarte saber esto antes. Aquí es donde me arrepiento de muchas cosas. Y una de ellas es ésta. Realmente me gustaría poder darte un abrazo, como el que me diste cuando me casé con tu hermano._
> 
> _Tengo que parar, estoy siendo demasiado repetitivo._
> 
> _Eres un hombre muy inteligente, realmente no tengo suficientes adjetivos para describirte, pero te voy a extrañar mucho. Eras como un hermano para mí, y siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesitábamos. Y me voy aliviado, sabiendo que el Gobierno Británico y el mundo están en buenas manos, señor Mycroft Holmes._
> 
> _Un placer conocerte._
> 
> _Mis mejores deseos,_
> 
> _Capitán John H. Watson. M.D._

Le cuenta acerca de la carta sin leer, porque la sabe de memoria y repite cada palabra, cada una. Incluso las comas, los puntos. Todo.

—¿Por qué, Sherlock?

El joven mira a su hermano y se pasa la mano por encima de sus rizos oscuros. Mira a su izquierda, donde está su anillo de boda. Está tan sucio, sin pulir desde hace años. Se lo quita. Sherlock Holmes lo remueve de su dedo y lo compara con el suyo.

—El dueño de este anillo no lo ha pulido por años, pero brilla en el interior. El hombre que lo usa extrae el anillo para mostrar su soltería, porque algo sobre su pareja lo hizo. Su nombre está grabado en el interior. El nombre de su compañero brilla. John Watson. El muerto tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia su pareja, incluso cuando pensaba que esa persona no lo amaba.

—¿Por qué, Sherlock?

Mycroft Holmes repite la pregunta porque quiere escuchar la respuesta. Sabe la respuesta, pero necesita que Sherlock Holmes lo diga. Porque Sherlock Holmes lo sabe.

—Sé que murió después de haber cerrado los ojos la noche anterior porque lo vi. Dijo buenas noches, respondí de vuelta y lo vi morir. Lo escuché, escuché su última respiración y escuché su último latido, el último latido de su corazón. Lo vi morir.

.

El equipo forense contratado por Mycroft Holmes, remueve el cuerpo del difunto doctor del ejército John Hamish Watson poco después de las ocho de la mañana en una bolsa negro. Muchos vecinos muestran sus condolencias al viudo, el hombre que está de pie en la puerta, viendo como se aleja la policía y los coches forenses, siguiendo el coche negro de su hermano.

Por supuesto que no dicen una palabra. Sólo una cara triste para él. Saben cómo son esos hombres de traje negro y camisa a juego.

Y en silencio, el detective regresa a su apartamento. El 221B de Baker Street es tan silencioso hoy. El té que hizo para sí mismo está frío. ¡Es un desastre! Los vidrios rotos del caleidoscopio que John construyó hace años. Vidrios rotos de las fotos y marcos que se rompieron contra el suelo.

El olor, ese olor característico de un depósito de cadáveres se había quedado en Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes lleva un perfume fuerte hoy.

Sus pies ignoran todas las huellas de los vidrios rotos y yace en su cama. En su lado de la cama y deja que sus dedos sangrantes tracen patrones imaginarios del lado de John. La almohada está todavía húmeda de su pelo mojado, por la ducha ayer. Las sábanas, el edredón, toda la habitación huele a John.

Sherlock Holmes cierra los ojos y recuerda todos los momentos que habían vivido en esa cama.

.

_—¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_—Estoy sobre ti en mi cama._

_—Lo sé, Sherlock. Pero-_

_El hombre de pelo oscuro besó a su médico por primera vez, esa noche después de regresar de un largo paréntesis de tres años. Y el hombre más bajo le devolvió el beso._

_._

_—Te deseo._

_—Lo dices con tanta facilidad._

_—¿No me deseas?_

_—Te deseo. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Sherlock._

_—Yo también te amo, John._

_._

_—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_—¿Para qué casarnos? Estamos bien así. Los papeles y las ceremonias son basura._

_—Quiero estar contigo, y-_

_—Ya estás conmigo. Realmente, estás en la cima de mí._

_—Sólo quiero que tú –en caso, sólo por si acaso, si me pasa algo, quiero que tengas poder sobre las cosas._

_._

_Le besa, le toca. Pero no estaba allí. El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba allí, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Y John podía sentirlo._

_—Sherlock, ¿qué está mal?_

_—¿Por qué me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?_

_—¡No sé lo que está pasando contigo!_

_—Tú._

_._

_John estaba leyendo un libro grueso. Por alguna razón, John había estado leyendo un montón de revistas médicas y libros últimamente._

_—Sherlock, necesito que vengas conmigo a Bart, mañana temprano._

_—Estoy trabajando-_

_—Lo sé. Pero esto es algo importante para mí..._

_—Y yo tengo que trabajar mañana._

_._

_La noche después de ese desayuno en silencio, John hizo su camino bajo los edredones, sin decir una palabra. Sherlock había admitido lo que John había estado sospechando desde hace mucho tiempo. El detective había perdido el interés en ellos. En su relación. En su amor._

_Esperó, mientras oía el llanto silencioso de John. Porque sabía que estaba llorando. Pero por alguna razón, Sherlock no dijo una palabra._

_Y allí fue donde todo comenzó._

.

Su teléfono móvil suena. Y no se mueve de su lugar en la cama. Todavía está allí, llorando en silencio, mientras el sentimiento se estrella contra su pecho. Los verdaderos sentimientos, los momentos, los recuerdos, John, todos ellos se estrella contra el corazón de Sherlock. Y el pecho le duele. Habla solo, porque sabe que está allí, escuchándolo. Le pregunta cómo sabía que iba a morir. Quién se lo dijo. Por qué nunca me dijo una palabra.

Sherlock le pregunta por qué se fue. Por qué lo dejó solo, porque admite sus sentimientos. Nunca dejó de amarlo. Porque John Watson tuvo que morir para que Sherlock Holmes entendiera lo que había perdido. Y la rabia, ese sentimiento extraño y doloroso le invade. Debido a que ni siquiera sabe donde estará John, porque John no quería que lo supiera. Y ni siquiera puede deducirlo.

Porque se da cuenta de que no sabe nada acerca del hombre que yacía muerto. Sólo recuerda el pasado. Una piscina, John saltando sobre él para salvarlo de una bomba. John matando a un taxista en menos de veinticuatro horas después de su primera reunión. John viéndole morir. John visitar su tumba falsa. John corriendo detrás de los criminales. John poniéndose a sí mismo en la mira por él.

John lo salvó. John había puesto su vida en juego por él, para mantenerlo con vida. Hundiéndose en su propia desesperación, Sherlock pasa la mano bajo su almohada y lo siente. Y lo encuentra. Una última nota. Una nota que John se olvidó de escribir en su carta. Bajo su almohada, Sherlock descubre las últimas palabras.

_"Dime si el amor es igual para los dos,_

_y dime si sueñas con lo que yo creo._

_Y dime si el dolor nos enseñó_

_a ver lo peor._

_Me sentiría mejor."_

Conoce las palabras. Conoce la canción. Esa canción española que John le cantó una vez en un momento privado después de su boda. Y lo besó, suavemente. John, de puntillas, lo besó y le prometió algo.

_—_ _Te amaré, siempre. Para siempre. Incluso después de que la muerte nos separe._

Sherlock Holmes se pregunta si John sigue manteniendo viva esa promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que hayan sufrido y disfrutado de esta lectura tanto como yo, y que sus lágrimas les permitan dejar un último comentario. ;)


End file.
